Du är mitt krig
by sadnessdisease
Summary: När scenen på Hogwartsexpressen med osynlighetsmanteln tar en annan vändning ställs mycket på spel för de båda inblandade. Draco lämnar en hjärtekrossad Harry bakom sig när han för första gången i sitt liv väljer att sätta någon annan i första rum men upptäcker snart att det inte är så lätt att försvara Den Utvalde. Drarry oneshot
Osynlighetsmanteln lämnade hans kropp med ett ryck och när han kände hur låsningsförtrollning avtog slängde han sig upp på fötterna för att försvara sig mot angriparen. Malfoy hade mage att möta honom med ett flin, som dansade över de ljusrosa läpparna.

"Jag borde låtit dig ligga kvar där så du kunde få njuta av resan tillbaka till London för det du gjorde mot min fader…"

Harry höll ett fast grepp om trollstaven som nu var riktad mot Slytherinaren framför honom.

"Varför gjorde du inte det då? Jag trodde du hade gått i hans fotspår?"

Han såg hur Malfoy spände sina käkar och blicken mörknade en aning.

"Jag är inte som honom, jag vill inte att du ska dö... "

"Varför inte?" Harrys fråga var uppriktig men Malfoy höjde bara på ett ögonbryn innan han skrattade som om Harry hade frågat honom varför han inte kunde andas under vatten.

"Ibland är du verkligen en idiot Potter. En riktigt efterbliven, korkad idiot som inte förstår någonting."

Harry förstod ingenting och det irriterade honom att Malfoy agerade som om han borde det. Malfoy hatade Harry och Harry delade det hatet och skulle göra det tills hans hjärta slutade slå. Malfoy tog, från ingenstans, ett steg framåt och med en hand på Harrys trollstav sköt han den bestämt åt sidan. Mot bättre vetande gjorde han ingen ansats till motstånd utan tillät honom att ta ytterligare ett steg närmare honom. För det var något i Malfoys silvergrå ögon som frös hans muskler till is och hindrade honom från att röra sig. Plötsligt var Malfoys läppar tryckta mot hans och Harry fick tillbaka rörelseförmågan. Han puttade bort Slytherinaren, mer av förvåning än av motvillighet.

"Malfoy, vad håller du på med?"

Malfoy flinar bara och för en sekund fick Harry svårt att andas.

"Jag kysser dig din idiot."

* * *

"Potter."

Harry vände sig om mot rösten som ropade hans namn från andra sidan klassrummet. Han skulle känna igen den rösten överallt. Den sammetslena stämman som hårdnade en aning vid betoningen av hans efternamn var den som hemsökta honom i hans drömmar. Harry var helt övertygad om att den hade kraften att hela honom på hans dödsbädd och få honom att se ljuset i tunneln när han hade gått vilse i mörkret. Den hade även makten att slita honom från hans trolldryck och trots att han försökte motstå, tvingade den honom att höja huvudet och möta ägaren till den sammetslena röstens blick.

"Vad vill du Malfoy?"

Draco drog en hand genom det blonda håret och flinade samtidigt som han lutade sig tillbaka i stolen. Harry visste att han och ägaren till de silvergrå ögonen som fick honom ur balans, nu hade alla i rummets uppmärksamhet. Det hade gått månader sedan Draco hade adresserat honom och anledningen bakom den plötsliga uppmärksamheten var inte att han bara ville prata med honom.

"Inser du själv hur sjukt det är att du håller på med mini-vesslan när hon är en kopia av sin bror? Är det inte lika bra att gå efter den riktiga varan när du väl är igång?"

Skratten från Slytherinarna blandades med de dova morrningarna som steg upp från Rons strupe. Alla verkade reagera på det Draco sa, trots att allt Harry kunde känna var tomhet. För vad de andra missade var den sårade undertonen som Harry nätt och jämt kunde urskilja ur Dracos röst. Tomheten byttes plötsligt mot ilska. Han om någon hade rätt att vara sårad, inte Draco. Det var inte Harry som hade hållit i hammaren när deras relation hade krossats i bitar.

Harry la en hand på Rons skakande axel för att lugna ned hans upprörde vän.

"Bry dig inte Ron, han är inte värd det."

Precis som det hade gått flera månader sedan Draco senast hade tilltalat honom hade det gått flera månader sedan den kvällen Harry blev lämnad kvar, ensam i den tomma korridoren med endast bitarna från ett hjärta som innan hade varit helt. Månaderna gick och när Harry slutade att skära upp bröstkorgen på de vassa skärvorna började han acceptera att hans liv aldrig skulle bli fullständigt igen. För människorna han saknade för att hans utopi skulle bli komplett var utom räckhåll. De hade alla lämnat honom så det enda han kunde göra var att fortsätta andas och när det inte längre gick att leva för sig själv fick han leva för andra. Han la ned all sin tid på Voldemort och i helgen hade han kysst Ginny framför hela hans elevhem. Så klart hade nyheterna nått Draco, vad hade han förväntat sig egentligen? Ändå sprack de bort domnade skärvorna ytterligare när han han hörde Dracos sårade blick. " _Det var han som lämnade dig",_ intalade han sig. Det var Draco som inte vill fortsätta av rädsla för att bli upptäckta. Det var han som inte tyckte Harry var värd att offra sin stolthet för. Det var Dracos fel att han hade kysst Ginny och det var Dracos fel att han inte kände något längre. När han hade kysst honom farväl hade Harry inte lyckats hindra tårarna från att fall utan stått där, svag och utlämnad, framför personen som inte tyckte det var värt att kriga för honom. Ett liv med Ginny skulle kanske inte vara så dåligt ändå. Om Harry aldrig skulle läka kunde han lika gärna försöka göra någon annan lycklig. Han kollade på Draco som satt och pratade med Nott i andra sidan klassrummet, tillsynes oberörd. Hur kunde Harry läka när den enda som kunde hela honom var personen som hade gjort hela hans existens obetydligt? Hur kunde han läka när Draco fanns i närheten och såg så olagligt perfekt ut. Han ville fly men det gick inte att fly någon som gjorde sig påmind i allt runt om krig honom. Hela slottet var ett slagfält och när han minst anade råkade han kliva på en mina. På kvällen kom han ihåg känslan av Dracos kropp mot sin där de låg tillsammans i sängen och i korridoren till Gryffindortornet kom han ihåg orden som Draco uttalade. Orden som krossade hans hjärta.

 _"Harry, sluta gråta. Fattar du inte att det inte går längre. Vad skulle hända om någon fick veta? Vi är dömda, det går inte längre. Jag orkar inte mer."_

Trots att Harry visste vilken risk Draco utsatte sig för genom att vara med honom hade han ändå hoppats att Draco skulle förstå att de två var värda att gå genom eld för.

Samma dag som Draco hade ropat på honom under trolldryckslektionen hittade Harry honom sittandes i samma korridor som han för så många månader sedan hade lämnat Harry i. Med okammat hår och rödgråtna ögon satt han där, lutad mot den kalla stenväggen.

"Harry, snälla."

Harry bara gick förbi honom och ignorerade snyftningarna precis som Slytherinaren hade ignorerat honom. Harry insåg då att Draco bara ville ha honom när han inte kunde få honom och så fort det slutade vara spännande räckte Harry inte till. Han skulle aldrig vara hela världen för Draco och det gav honom kraft till att lämna honom bakom sig för att istället återvända till sin säng där han grät sig själv till söms.

* * *

Draco vejade fram mellan folksamlingen och varje gång han såg ett mörkt bakhuvud kastade han sig fram. Men inget av dem tillhörde Harry. Vart var han när han behövde honom? Enda sedan han sett honom där, hemma i hans herrgård hade han levt på övertid. Han trodde att Harry skulle dö där den natten och Draco var mer än villig att dö med honom. Han ville inte andas utan Harry, enda anledning till att luften inte var helt syrefattig var att Draco visste att Harry var där ute någonstans och tanken på att pojken som överlevde plötsligt skulle dö fick honom att springa snabbare nedför trapporna. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga om han träffade honom, för Harry skulle inte lyssna på något han sa. Han hade förlorat makten att påverka honom den dagen då han gav upp. Fast Draco hade inte gett upp och Harry var en idiot som inte såg det. Om Draco skulle fortsättat träffa honom skulle Mörkrets Herre kunna skada honom genom Draco. Harry behövde beskyddas, han var för dumdristig för sitt egna bästa. Så om han bara kunde hitta idiotet i folkhavet skulle han slå honom i huvudet så hårt så han förlorade medvetandet så Draco kunde släpa honom här ifrån och hindra den hjältemodiga idioten från att överlämna sig själv. Det fick inte vara för sent, han hade letat efter Harry så länge nu att det säkert redan var det. Tanken på Harry ensam i skogen med Mörkrets Herre fick honom att springa snabbt hans möra ben förmådde i riktning mot den förbjudna skogen. Men innan han ens hade hunnit utanför slottet hörde han skriken från gårdsplanen. Han bröt sig fram genom folkmassan och där var han. Pojken som alltid överlevde. Den dumma idiotet hade brutit mönstret och lämnat honom ensam kvar. Hans livlösa kropp såg så bräcklig ut där den låg i Hagrids famn. Så skör och Draco visste att han skulle hata sig själv för evigt för att han inte hade lyckats skydda hans hjärta. Hans Harry var nu ingens Harry, för han fanns inte längre. Det spelade ingen roll att Harry Potters namn skulle eka genom historien när Harry Potters läppar hade kysst honom en sista gång. Inget spelade längre någon roll och rösten bröt sig fri från fångenskapen i hans lungor.

"Harry." Skriket var mer som ett rop på hjälp. Han ville inte att fokuset skulle ligga på den uppställda armen framför dem utan på honom. Draco behövde hjälp för syret i hans luft var borta och tunnelseendet lämnade bara plats för Harrys döda kropp. Han ankare var borta, hans existens var nu helt obetydlig.

* * *

Den sammetslena rösten helade Harry på hans dödsbädd och han kastade sig ur Hagrids famn. Harry hade mycket att leva för, för Draco var hans krig om Draco var redo att strida vid hans sida.


End file.
